Hogwarts: Year Five
by Muggle Girl
Summary: Adventures of the fifth year.
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer:Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N:This is my first fanfic, so please review.Constructive Criticism needed!!!! The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

In a dark alley, a large black dog sat hunched over, surveying his surroundings carefully every minute.Sirius knew the Ministry was close…last week a muggle had spotted him transforming in a nearby town._Rather stupid to stay in one place so long_ thought Sirius.He would leave the next morning for somewhere safer.His thoughts turned to Harry_.I hope he's all right.I haven't written for a while; I'll write him tomorrow._Standing, Sirius walked in a circle to keep awake and to stretch his legs.

Suddenly, the alley was lit by a burst of bright red light, followed by several smaller pops and flashes.Turning quickly, Sirius saw the other end alley quickly filling with wizards in long red robes, wands drawn.Stunned, he flashed into human form, drawing his wand and preparing to apparate to safety.As they saw him, he could see their faces torn between surprise that they had actually found him, and anger.Many of these wizards had worked with the Potters years before, and simply hated him.A few of their faces also showed fear, after all, he was supposed to be a cold-blooded killer.

Sirius looked away and attempted to apparate away.He felt the jerk, and, certain it had worked, he opened his eyes.He was still in the alley, and the wizards were running closer.He tried again, concentrating, trying not to think about Azkaban._If they catch me, I'm going back there._I didn't work._What's going on?_He looked at the wizards and realized they must have done something._They knew I was here, _Sirius thought as he realized that they were very prepared.

The wizards came into range of Sirius, and began to shoot stunning spells.The first few barely missed him, and Sirius began to run as fast as he possible.He couldn't win a fight against all those wizards at once.

Several spells flashed by, coming close enough to leave slashes where they passed.Limping and slowing down, Sirius stopped and as the wizards closed in he tried one last time to apparate away.He felt the jerk, and upon opening his eyes, found that the spell had worked.He was in an empty stretch of countryside._That was too close._He could imagine the Misistry's anger when they realized that once again he had slipped through their grasp.He transformed back into dog form for safety and began to limp slowly towards the town he could see several miles down the road.Before he could get far, however, he heard another faint pop behind him.Turning, Sirius only had time to see a short wizard in black robs before everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

# CHAPTER TWO

At four Privet Dr. Harry Potter woke with a start.He reached for his glasses and looked up to see his owl, Hedwig, tapping on the window.As he opened the window, he tried to remember what he was dreaming about.It had been a nightmare, but that was all he could remember for sure.As he slowly woke up, he thought about how he might be leaving for the Weasley's soon.He couldn't wait; so far his summer with the Dursley's had been the worst yet.Somehow they figured out the Sirius was on the run, and therefore in hiding and unable to come and attack them without the Ministry catching him.With their newfound confidence, they seemed to be getting back at Harry for the last summer.

"Harry, get down here."Harry's Aunt's voice drifted up the stairs.He looked longingly at the letter he had just received, but Aunt Petunia yelled again and he reluctantly started downstairs.As he reached the kitchen it occurred to him just how much like a banshee his aunt sounded like when she screeched like that.Smiling to himself he entered the kitchen.His aunt noticed his grin, "What's so funny?" she screeched, only making Harry smile wider.He expression was so angry, however, that he quickly wiped the grin off his face."Stop smiling and get to work on your chores."Harry groaned to himself as he thought of his many daily chores.They included everything from mopping the floors to trimming the hedges.He often wondered just how the Dursley's survived while he was at school.Who ended up doing all the housework?

He quickly set to work on his first chore:weeding the garden.It was a point of pride with Aunt Petunia that her garden be better than those of the neighbors._And I'm the one who makes it that way_ thought Harry as he savagely weeded, watered, and trimmed the garden.He worked quickly because the Dusley's would only feed him if he finished the outdoor chores before lunch.Next he mowed the lawn and set to work repainting the garden fence.

Harry managed to finish just as noon arrived, and ran inside.As the family was still official on Dudley's diet, Aunt Petunia grudgingly allowed Harry as small portion of the salad and cottage cheese they were having for lunch.Eating quickly, Harry used his few spare minutes to run upstairs and read his letter

Harry,

Hey, hope your summer hasn't been too bad so far.Fred and George have been driving me insane.They started up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes again and are testing their new products on Ginny, Percy, and me.Mum can't even control them.Oh, and Percy got promoted.He is now the new director of the Department of International Wizarding Relations.He hasn't stopped talking about it all summer.When you come visit, just ignore him or you might do something you'll regret.

That reminds me, mum said you can come stay with us at the end of the week!You only need to owl me if you can't come because I know how strict your aunt and uncle are about magic. And Hermione's going to pick you up because I don't think your family likes us very much right now.

At this, Harry smiled, thinking what an understatement that was.The Dursley's spent a full week at the beginning of the summer yelling about how terrible all wizards were, particularly those good for nothing wizards who picked up Harry last summer.He continued reading. 

Have you heard from Snuffles recently?How is he doing?Let us know when you get here.

See you soon,

Ron Weasley

Reading the last line of Ron's letter, he realized Sirius had not written for a while._I hope he's okay_ thought Harry._He's probably just far away and hiding._"HARRY!"Aunt Petunia's shout brought him back to reality.Harry groaned and started downstairs to mop the floors, trying to think of a way to tell his relatives that a witch was coming at the end of the week to pick him up.Later that day he approached Uncle Vernon, "Er, I'm leaving to go stay with the W-" Harry stopped himself; the Dursley's hated everything about the magic world, "with a friend."Uncle Vernon looked up quickly, "This friend would be one of … your kind."Harry nodded."They wouldn't be those freaks who came last year, because if they are I won't… have… them… in… MY… HOUSE."Uncle Vernon was working himself into a rage at the memory, and Harry couldn't help thinking how smart the Weasley's were to send Hermione. He quickly appeased his uncle, "No not them.And she grew up with Mug - , normal people."This seemed to calm Uncle Vernon down and he stated, "Fine.But none of that, that, _magic_.I'll have non of that here." Harry walked away smiling, counting the days until he left for the Weasley's.

A/N:Sorry, I know nothing happens, but it's a transition.Actually, I really do have a plot planned, so please be patient and keep reading.I'm already writing the next part.And please, please, please review!!! I'm begging here.If you like it let me know what you like, and if it's bad let me know why.Oh, and after I found out that the pen name Hermione was already overused I changed to something more…original.Hope you will like my story!

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling! 


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

At the end of the week, Harry woke up smiling._Ten months before I have to see the Dursleys again!_When he looked at the clock, he realized the Dursleys hadn't woken him up at the normal early hour.Glancing in the mirror, Harry tried, without success, to control his wild hair.Giving up, he left for the kitchen.On the way down he noticed just how quiet the house was.As Harry reached the kitchen, he saw why.Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were all sitting around the kitchen table, silent.Dudley's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and he was pale white.Aunt Petunia's mouth was open and she seemed to be having difficulty speaking.Uncle Vernon was looking grim, a muscle twitching at the side of this head.

"Good morning everyone," Harry said brightly."I guess Uncle Vernon just told you who's coming today?"They all glared at him.

Aunt Petunia finally found her voice, "How DARE you invite one of those freaks here.I won't stand for it.What will the neighbors think? Vernon, stop him!Poor Dudders here will die of fright."Dudley did indeed look petrified, so much so that Harry pinched himself to keep from laughing.

"When's this _abnormality _arriving?" Aunt Petunia demanded.Harry stopped and realized that he had no idea, 

"I don't know." then he added, for fun, "Could be any minute now."At this Dudley blanched and raced upstairs as fast as he could waddle.Aunt Petunia jumped and glanced towards the door, as if to ward off any approaching danger.Laughing to himself, Harry wandered back upstairs.

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry could feel the constant tension in the air.Every few minutes, Aunt Petunia would glance out through the curtains.Uncle Vernon paced back and forth through the living room.Dudley never left his room the entire day, and every once in a while Harry could hear him whimpering as he passed his room.Harry ran upstairs and quickly packed.He threw all of his school things into his trunk, and then double-checked the loose floorboard under his bed.He then settled down to reread Quidditch Through the Ages, one of his favorite books.Even with the help of Quidditch Through the Ages the day crept by slowly; Harry looking forward to leaving, and the Dursley's dreading the arrival of a witch at their home.

Lunch (celery sticks and dry toast) was a silent affair, and as they ate they could hear a small movement from upstairs.Seconds later, Dudley's head poked into the room.Staring at the food, then the door, and back to the food, he finally waddled forward and grabbed a celery stick._That must be a record_ thought Harry. _Never seen him go so long without eating._At that moment the doorbell rang. 

Aunt Petunia let out a small squeak and Uncle Vernon's muscle was twitching again.Dudley turned gray and backed into the corner farthest from the door."Harry, go get the door," ordered Uncle Vernon.

Hermione's Point of View

Mr. Weasley let Hermione out of the car a block from Harry's house.As she walked the rest of the way, she looked around curiously.Harry had told her so much about the Dusleys and it hadn't sounded nice.As Hermione walked though, she couldn't help thinking that the neighborhood seemed rather nice.She looked up at the signpost: Privet Drive.Walking down the street she found number four and rang the bell while looking around.The lawn was nicely trimmed and the flowers were lovely.She wondered for a moment why Harry complained.From inside the house she could hear a sort of scuffling, then the door was jerked open. 

"Hi Hermione," said Harry smiling nervously, "come on in." She stepped forward looking forward to meeting Harry's relatives.The smile Hermione had ready on her face faltered however, as she looked at the huge, red-faced man standing before her.

"Hi," she began timidly.The man was staring at her as if she was crazy, an expression on loathing on his face."I'm one of Harry's friends from Hog –" Hermione paused.Harry had appeared behind the man, who must have been his Uncle Vernon.He was frantically gesturing for her to stop talking. His Uncle had apparently gotten the picture however, and turned to yell at Harry.

"You know I WILL NOT tolerate any mention of your abnormality under this roof.And did I give you permission to invite her inside?"Hermione looked away, embarrassed, and instead looked around the room.A bony horse-faced woman was standing against the wall, apparently trying (without success) to hide the huge boy who cowered behind her.Harry's uncle was still yelling at him, but was apparently running out of breath because he paused for a moment.Harry, who was looking quite embarrassed himself, took this as an opportunity to say quickly,

"I'll be right back Hermione, I just need to go get my trunk." As he disappeared upstairs, Hermione turned back to Harry's relatives.The silence was deadly.Attempting to make conversation, she turned to Aunt Petunia.

"You must be Harry's aunt.I'm one of Harry's friends, Hermione."No one said anything, they simply continued to stare at her in disgust.Several uncomfortable minutes later, Harry ran back down the stairs with his trunk.

"Sorry about making you stay here with them," he told Hermione quietly."Lets go."With that he turned and shouted goodbye to the Dursleys before hurrying out the door.

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry and Hermione slowed as they reached the end of the block."They really don't like you much, do they?"asked Hermione, who still appeared shaken.

"Nah, but I'm used to.Where're the Weasleys?"

"Oh, they're waiting at the end of the block.Mrs. Weasley wouldn't even let Fred and George come after what happened last year."

"Waiting out here was a good idea; the Dursleys still hate them a lot.So, what happened during your summer?"

Hermione was about to answer when they saw Ron jumping out of a car parked in front of them, grinning madly.

"So Harry, how was your summer?Mum and Dad let me go visit Charlie in Romania!"

"Hagrid would be jealous," said Harry dryly.

"I know, I already wrote and told Hagrid all about the dragons.He's thinking of visiting Charlie himself sometime next summer.And I heard Fred and George whispering about something right before we left, so don't accept any food from them, okay?"He looked over at Hermione, "How was Krum?"Hermione groaned.

"He's been asking me about this ever since I arrived yesterday.For the last time Ron, it's private."

"Oh all right," sighed Ron grumbling about Quiddish stars in general.

As they arrived at Ron's house, shouting could be heard from inside.

"Uh oh," whispered Ron."I wonder what they did now."

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE DOWN WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES.AND STOP TESTING YOUR IDEAS ON PEOPLE.POOR HARRY, HAVING THAT HAPPEN ON HIS FIRST DAY HERE.AS IF WHAT YOU DID LAST YEAR WASN'T BAD ENOUGH.AND HAND OVER THE EXTRAS YOU HAVE IN YOUR POCKET FRED." 

They walked inside to see an extremely angry looking Mrs. Weasley standing in front of the twins."Oh, hello Harry," she said, her expression softening.

"Yeah, hi Harry," said George attempting to slink away.

"Oh no you don't," said Mrs. Weasley, stopping him in his tracks."I'm sure I can find something for you two to do."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped upstairs as soon as they could."Anyway Harry, how's Sirius?"asked Ron after shutting the door tightly.They both leaned forward.Harry's face grew troubled. 

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him for several weeks.It's strange, he usually writes several times a month."Herimione and Ron looked disappointed and worried.

"You don't suppose anything happened to him?"asked Hermione.

"It'd be in the papers if the Ministry caught him," replied Ron, disregarding the possibility.

Several days later Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down for breakfast before leaving for Diagon Alley to pick up all of their school supplies.Ron glanced at the Daily Prophet as he sat down, and promptly choked on his orange juice.Hermione, running over to help him, saw the paper and turned white.Harry grabbed the paper and saw the headline.

More Ministry Blunders Uncovered:Black Once Again Slips Through Fingers

Daily Prophet Special Correspondent Peter Skeeter uncovers a Ministry Cover-up.Last month the Ministry once again failed to apprehend the infamous Sirius Black.On July 30th, a Muggle called the hotline set up to report a sighting of Sirius Black.The ministry reacted at once, and dispatched a team of specially trained hit wizards from the Magical Enforcement Squad to the last reported sighting.Upon arrival, they performed the routine anti-apparation spell over the surrounding area and closed in on Black. Black, however, turned and ran.The Magical Enforcement Department refuses to comment on how none of the squads spells managed to actually hit Black.After passing out of the anit-apparation zone, the gravely injured Black immediately apparated away to safety.For the past month, nothing more has been heard or seen of Black.The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge refused to comment on this disgrace.This reporter believes that this incident raises serious questions about the way the current Ministry is being run.

They all looked at each other.Harry voiced the question on everyone's minds."But if it happened a month ago, why hasn't he written me about it yet?"

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling!

A/N:PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!The reviews are the whole reason I write.Please give me constructive criticism, plot suggestions.Also rate my story on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best!Who do you think the black robed wizard in the first chapter should be?I had an idea, but I want to know what readers think!Hope you will enjoy my story! 


End file.
